The Little Moon, A Wiccan Series
by Avery Brooks
Summary: Lunette's life was turned upside down when her coven was attacked by a mysterious pack of werewolves. She moved to Beacons Hill for refuge, but she didn't know she moved from one problem to the next. When there is an Alpha loose in Beacon Hills, can Lunette figure out who it is? Or more importantly, will she be strong enough to fight him with her friends? Eventual StilesxOc
1. The Prologue

**Okay, well hello everyone who has decided to read this story. I am just going to say now that first chapter is long but it has a lot of information in it. But everything in this chapter is very important for my plot of this. I hope everyone enjoys this! **

**One thing that is absolutely important for you to know before reading this is that it follows a girl from a coven of wiccans. I don't want you to get confused because I don't mention Wiccans till the middle part. **

**This is my first attempt to writing a Teen Wolf Fan Fiction and I am pretty excited to go on this journey with you.**

**I do not and will never own Teen Wolf :,( But I do own the Collins and the Morlock families.**

**So without further adieu**

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon in June. I sat at my desk reading a book, with the window open enjoying the cool breeze, which was odd for the summer.

I could hear my little cousins running around playing tag across the street. I looked out my window, which was facing towards my cousins house, to see their mother in her garden looking up and telling them to be careful and to not go into the streets.

But my cousins continued, ignoring anything their mom said. She shook her head and continued with her garden. I giggled at them; they were 6 and 8 and never listened to anyone; I would know, I have babysat them a million times.

I go back to reading my book about public high school. I figured I should probably study up on what high school is like, since I was joining it this coming school year.

My coven's children were always home schooled by their parents, so they could learn more about their gifts and how to use them. But I never showed signs of having a gift, so we decided I was probably born without one.

I didn't mind being home schooled with my sister, it let me learn more about my Wiccan heritage and all the different gifts that a witch could get. Like my mom and sister both share the gift of precognition and my dad has the gift of healing. But the best gift known, is the element gifts water, fire, earth, and air.

There is only one person known to have one of the element gifts in this lifetime and that is my Aunt Lavinia. She has the gift of fire and since it was stronger than my dads, she became the leader.

You see each family, or I should say each coven, has the leaders children compete for that position. So who ever has the strongest gift gets to be the leader. My dad lost, but he really didn't mind because mom and him were already married with two kids, my sister and me.

I, Lunette, was six and my sister, Katrina, was seven when they had this competition, that was ten years ago. My aunt is incredibly younger than my dad, about 20 years difference, she's twenty-five now.

So my dad switch to my mothers coven and we relocated to just outside Salem Massachusetts. But quite honestly, I don't think my dad would have liked being the leader, I mean I wouldn't either. Being the leader came with so many responsibilities; you have to make sure the coven is safe from harm, make sure each child is getting the proper education, and most importantly that the coven is doing its job.

Each coven's job is protecting the humans and making sure the shape-shifter don't get out of control. We brought balance to the world of supernatural and the natural. Unlike our sister species, the Druids, who aided the packs of shifters, we kept them from becoming really powerful. That's why we were born with special gifts, well most of us.

Not having a gift means I have no chance with winning the competition, which I didn't really mind, and I can't really do the job that Wiccans do without one, so that's why I decided to go to regular high school and live a normal life. Well as normal as it could be. But this way my mom could focus and put all her energy in teaching my sister all there is to be a great leader.

* * *

I put the book down, getting that weird feeling I have been getting ever since this morning. It seemed to be getting worse like something bad is coming closer to us.

I don't know if it's because my sister and mom were both gone to that meeting today and I was being paranoid.

This meeting was for leaders of the coven, which my mom took my sister because she thought it would be good training. They usually meet once every year in January, but they scheduled one for today because other covens around the area were getting attack, with no survivors, by something.

What's scary about this is that no one knows who it is, its a complete mystery. Hopefully this meeting will help them figure it out, I mean its a bunch of powerful Wiccans you would think they could figure it out.

This feeling though, felt like there was a huge weight pressing down on my chest and it was almost hard to breath. The feeling was getting stronger as the day went on. I shake my head trying to calm my chest. Maybe I to take a walk or something.

I stood up to walk downstairs when I heard the sound of two children screaming in horror. I ran to my window to see what had happened and I kind of wish I didn't.

The biggest werewolf I have ever seen was standing over my aunts bloody, lifeless body; his hands covered in her blood. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I stared frighteningly as he was now walking towards my cousins, who were frozen in there place watching terrified. It was at this time I finally found my voice.

"RUN" I screamed as loud as I could but it was too late and I couldn't do anything but watch as he raised his hand, slashing each of their throats.

I stared at him terrified as he lifted his head, looking straight into my eyes with his red ones. He still had a humans body but his face looked nothing like one of ours, he had long scar down the middle of his face like two halves met here.

He started walking towards my house still looking at me. I hear a gunshot from below and see him fall to the ground clutching his chest. It took him a few minutes but he finally went unconscious. I look below me to see my dad with his gun. In shock I left the window and ran downstairs towards him.

As I reach him, he is crouched near the side of the house and I get down with him. I could hear the other members of the coven screaming and fighting. It must be a pack full of those werewolves.

"Is it still alive" I ask my dad looking at the body laying on the ground

My dad looks at me and nods, He puts his finger to his mouth in shush kind of matter. I couldn't breath, _how could someone have done that to kids, _I think as tears filled my eyes. My dad grabs my hand and squeezes it.

" You need to run and get help" he whispered to me. I stared at him wide eyed. How could he expect me to leave him.

"I cant leave you" I whispered back, my hand trembling in fear.

"More people could get her Luna. You need to run straight through the woods and get to the other coven near here or to a police station. You can do this okay I will be fine" he whispered giving my hand a last squeeze.

I took a deep breath, knowing it was the only thing I could do to help. We both stood up getting ready to go our separate ways, him to fight with the others and me to find help. I gave him a quick hug and turned to go away.

But I turned back real quick, and whispered "I love you" and I didn't wait for him to say it back, I ran.

As I ran in the woods for help, I could still hear the fight going on behind. The farther I went into the woods it still echoed in my ear.

Getting through the woods would be simple, all I needed to do was follow the path until it takes me to the other side, into town. There I would go to the police station, It would be my best bet for help. I don't know if the coven next to us was still alive.

Tears were streaming down my face as I ran, all I could picture was my baby cousins getting slaughtered as I could do nothing to help them. All I could do was scream, and now they were dead. The best thing I could do is find help before anyone else dies, I had to do this.

It felt like I had been running for hours but I knew it had only been a few minutes. I could feel my lungs becoming tight from running but I knew I need to continue I was almost there.

I was running down a hill when I heard something or someone behind me. I wasn't the only one running, someone was chasing me and they were fast. I tried to run faster but the someone tackled me and we rolled down the hill. I landed on my back and the person straddle me.

It was a female werewolf, she was tan and she had long black hair. Her red eyes glared back at me as she laughed.

"Thought you could outrun us witch" She laughed and bared her teeth about to rip out my throat.

I search with my hand for anything to hit her with, I was desperate. I reached to the side of me were there was a thick stick. Grabbing it, I swung and smacked her in the temple with it.

It was just enough force to get her off of me. I got up and started to back away from her, stick still in my hand. She started to get up with the scratch on her head already healing.

"Now you pissed me off" She hissed as she got ready to lunge at me. I held the stick in one hand getting ready for the attack.

She rushed at me with her claws heading towards my throat. Not expecting her attack, I barely dodged it and instead of getting my throat, I felt her sharp claws rip deeply into my right shoulder making me drop the stick.

I jumped away from her holding my shoulder feeling my blood run down my arm, I looked at my bloody shoulder to see three sickeningly deep cuts. I staggered backwards tripping over the stick I dropped, falling down on my bottom.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked as she stalked me, coming closer. I used my good arm to pull myself the opposite way but it was useless, I knew she was about to attack. She smirked at me.

" Are you afraid of dieing? Don't worry I will make it quick" and with that I closed my eyes and waited for the attack.

"Stop" I open my eyes to see where the voice had come from and so did the she-wolf. She stood up straight and obeyed the man that was now coming into view.

He was an older man with sunglasses on and carrying what looked like a walking stick. He walked closer to us and had his face toward me.

"Kali, did you not notice something different from this one" He asked the girl with a little smile on his face; Kali gave him an odd look probably wondering what he was getting at. I could feel my heart beat faster, I could hear by breath becoming uneven.

This man scared me and he was only looking at me. He had a truly evil aura around him.

"She hasn't fought back with her gift. And I'm wondering why" he asked looking at me waiting for my to answer.

"I-I don't have one" I whispered eyes glued to the man. He came closer to us and looked to Kali.

"We aren't killing this one" He told her making my stomach feel like it was in my throat.

"What do you mean we aren't killing her?" she asked in disbelief glaring at me. I was starting to feel light head from the loss of blood. If they didn't kill me this wound might.

"I am getting bored, The Wiccan are too easy to kill, we will leave her alive to warn them, and then we can have some fun" he looked at me with a smile on his face. " Besides how could we kill someone so defenseless" He continued. I could feel my blood boil at that comment.

"Yet y-you would kill a little child, you asshole" I say angrily with tears in my eyes. He cocked his head with a smirk on his lips. He started walking towards me slowly.

"Well, those kids were more powerful than you would ever be" He said slowly and softly finally reaching me.

" You will live and you will warn the other covens of us. But even with your warnings we will slaughter everyone of your kind. And you will watch it all until you're the last one. And then I will kill you slowly and painfully" He finished raising his cane and hitting my head. The next thing I saw was darkness.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed the first paragraph :)! I love any type of feedback whether is positive or negative so please review and if you have any questions please ask them!**


	2. A New Home and Life

**Hello everyone! So This is my second chapter and I hope you guys really like it. I wanted to thank AnimeHunter411 for my first review for this story! Thank you so much I wasn't sure about the first chapter but you definitely boosted my confidence! I also wanted to thank all of the people who have followed or favorite my story, I hope it doesn't disappoints you.  
**

**I do not own_ Teen Wolf _but I do own my characters. So enjoy!**

* * *

Death happens. It's a very simple thing. It's everywhere; it's something we have to deal with. It's something I have to deal with.

I woke up in the hospital; Mom had found me unconscious in the woods; she had a vision that we got attacked but she didn't make it in time to help the others. I was the only one who made it. That sucked the most.

My mom told me dad didn't make it when I woke. It was hard for her to even say it, she sobbed; I have never seen her cry so hard. My sister was crying too. But I couldn't.

I wanted to cry, to let it all out but I couldn't. Not when I was the only one to make it. I wouldn't cry. I will be stronger, to protect the rest of my family, the rest of my species. If there is anything I could do I would do it. I have too.

* * *

"We're here" Mom informed me and my sister as the car pulled up to an older looking house that both my dad and aunt had grown up in. The house was light grey with a wrap-around porch, with little yard in the front and a moderately size yard in the back

Being a month since the attack, we had finally arrived at my grandmother's house. It took us so long because I still healing made the packing process much harder. My aunt Lavinia, after hearing about the attack, had requested my mom to bring us to Beacon Hills to be protected by her coven. Of course my mom was already planning to come down here knowing that it would be too dangerous for us to stay in Salem.

As I open the car door, I see the front door swing open with my aunt appearing on the other side. Aunt Lavinia came dashing down the steps and sidewalk to greet us, her long brown hair swinging behind her. Getting to me first, she flung her arms around me putting me in a tight hold. I winced as her arms squeezed my bad shoulder, it not being healed quite yet.

"Oops, I'm sorry" she exclaimed as she quickly let me go, not wanting to hurt me more. She looked at me with her wide amber colored eyes as if I were to disappear at any moment. "You know your grandma can heal the rest of that for you." she told me smiling slightly, I nodded my head flashing her a quick smile, not saying anything as she moved on from me to give a hug to my sister and mom.

"I'm glad you guys are finally here. Come on let's get your things and go in." She says as she runs to the back of the car pulling out our suitcases and the few boxes we had brought. She grabbed two of the boxes and started heading to the front door expecting us to follow her lead. My sister grabbed my mom's and her's suitcases and my mom grabbed the last box both going to follow Aunt Lavinia.

I stare at the house not sure if I was ready to go in yet, everything was happening so quickly. I felt uncertain about my life and where it was going; unsure if we were actually safe here or in just as much danger. Mom, noticing that I wasn't following, turned around and stared at me with a question written on her face.

"Sweetie, are you coming?" My mom asked me, with concern in her voice.

"Yeah I am, I just need a few minutes; you know to stretch my legs" I answer her while giving my leg a little shake. Giving a knowing look, she nodded her head with a small smile painted on her lips.

"Okay, but don't be too long." She says before turning around and walking into our new home.

I stood there for a few minutes to take everything in. The house was located on the far edge of the street in a nice quiet neighborhood.

It was weird for a Wiccan coven to live in the middle of a town; not to mention, her coven was spread out among Beacon Hills. Usually covens live relatively close to each other on the outskirts of a town or city. But look at where that got mine. Maybe my aunt was smart to spread her coven out; it would be harder to find them.

Turning around, I take a deep breath trying to calm my panicking heart. I was overwhelmed from being in a new town and not knowing anyone or anything about it. Not knowing if we were actually safe in this town. Yet I was glad I didn't have to remain in the same place where my coven died. Where my dad died.

I look around at the neighborhood; I can see why my father loved it here, it's a beautiful town and our neighbors seem like they would be nice as well. This would be my first time having neighbors that weren't family. Maybe it won't be so bad here, maybe I can have a fresh start.

Finally feeling ready to go in, I take another deep breath. I reach for my suitcase with my good arm and I start walking to the door where everyone else had already gone inside.

_I can do this,_ I think as I grab the doorknob turning it and going into my new home.

* * *

I walk in and stop with my eyes wide; the house was breathtaking in that antique kind of a way. There was a stairway to my right that went up to the three bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Also upstairs there was a study, that my grandmother probably taught my aunt and dad in. To my right was a big living room with a light brown couch and loveseat, the walls painted light blue. There were two doors next to the living room and a door straight ahead. And to the right, behind the staircase, was the kitchen with the dining room attached to it.

Leaving my suitcase to the side of the door, I walk towards the voices that were coming from the kitchen. As I got closer I could hear my mother answering a question someone asked her.

"No she hasn't really talked much about it and I'm not going to force her to." My mom tells someone with an annoyed voice

"I understand that Patricia, but we need to act soon we can't just sit here" I here my aunt speaking now.

"Now Lavinia, if she isn't ready to talk about it then we are not going to bring it up" I hear a new voice that belonged to my grandmother.

"And she isn't ready." My mom informs them " She hasn't really talked much since it happen. She just needs time" My mom says in a sad voice. My mother was so worried about me. It made me sad that I was putting her through so much. My mom lost everything and now she was worrying so much about me.

"Have you tried talking to her about it" My aunt ask my mom.

"No I haven't, but I know my daughter; when she is ready she will talk to me" she says strictly. I can just imagine the disagreement on my aunts face; its either her way or the highway.

"Aunt Lavinia, moms right; she wakes up screaming almost every night" I hear my sister tell them; talking about the dream I have been getting ever since the attack.

"Has she ever talked to you about this dream" My aunt asks curiously

"Not really, she just says it's a nightmare and to not worry about it." My sister says hesitantly.

"Interesting, you know dreams are the subconscious trying to tell you something." she informs them " Maybe I shou-"

"Lavinia, you will leave it alone" I hear my grandma interrupt.

"Fine but-" Having enough of them talking about me I enter the kitchen stopping anything else they were going to say.

I see my grandma sitting next to my sister and my mom standing near them with my aunt and all their eyes turned to me.

As if they were not just talking about me seconds ago; my grandmother smiled, getting up and giving me a light hug.

"My how you've grown", She exclaimed with a smile. She took a good look at me with her eyes; eying my injured shoulder. With a frown she starts walking away, gesturing for me to follow her. We went out into the hallway and to the door right next to the living room. She opened the door to reveal a moderately sized bathroom that was an off white color. Once in, she turned to me smiling, obviously I missed something.

"Can I look at it?" she asked me gesturing to my shoulder, I mentally smacked my head; _why else would she ask me to come into the bathroom with her,_ I think as I nod my head.

"Yes of course", I answer as she chuckles at me. I take off my shirt and peel away the bandage over the three gashes on my shoulder. It was still pretty gross looking, but at least I didn't have stitches in it anymore. She looked at it and then to me.

"I can heal the rest but there will still be scarring that I can't fix", she said and I answered by nodding my head. She put her hand on the three slash marks as her hand glowed. I could feel a warm tingly feeling on my shoulder as she healed it.

"If I was there when it happened, I would have been able to heal it just fine without a scar. But since the outer part of the wound has already healed there is nothing I can do about it" she explains to me with a serious look in her eye.

"Its fine I don't really mind." I assured her with a smile and let her continue her work. A scare I could live with; at least I am alive.

"So your mom tells me you're thinking about going to high school" She asked me her eyes concentrating on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I thought about it but I'm not sure if I should now" I say looking at her just in time to see her eyes flicker up to my face.

"Dear, you should do whatever makes you happy" she said looking up to me with a smile. "If you want I can take you to the school tomorrow so you can take a look around and if you are feeling up to it, we will sign you up" she suggests gently. I open my mouth to tell her okay but to my surprise, our conversation was interrupted.

"Mom there's no need for that, I've already signed her up" My aunt announces as she enters the bathroom, with a smirk on her lips. I stared wide eyed at her in shock.

"What! How could you have done that to her?" My grandma bellowed staring angrily towards my aunt.

"She needed the push in the right direction and no one else was going to do it so I did" Aunt Lavinia answered in a matter of fact way.

I felt a wave of magical energy shoot through my shoulder as my grandma became more pissed at my aunt.

"It is not your choice if she goes to this public school or not, it's hers! What if she doesn't want to go." Grandma spat at my aunt and continued "Besides she needs time to heal. She deserves some time" she says softly with a smile towards me making me feel a bit uncomfortable. My aunt shakes her head rolling her eyes. She then turned towards me.

"Sometime we have to do things we don't want to do because it is what's best for us. I know you may not want to go but it will be good for you to meet more people your age. Besides this will be a good distraction for you and you may learn a thing or two." She reasoned with me. "And mom it's not good for someone to just sit at home all the time, this will give her something to do so she's not stuck here", she continues looking at Grandma, waiting for her to say something.

Grandma shakes her head still disagreeing with my aunt's decision but she let it drop. Happy with this my aunt eyes turned to me. With a happy look on her face she came closer to look at the progress my grandma has made.

She winced at the scar and serious look came across her face. She looked like she wanted to say something, probably to ask me about how it happened, but grandma gave her a look to not and she didn't. Instead she flashes me a smile changing her mind.

"Hey tomorrow I am going to take you to the school to get you class schedule, so be ready at nine" my aunt informed me with a smile and left the bathroom.

My grandma shakes her head as my aunt leaves; she lets a breath of air and removes her hand from my shoulder.

"Alright, I'm all done sweetie. I'm sorry I couldn't get rid of the scarring but at least it won't hurt you anymore." she tells me.

"Thank you" I say rotating my shoulder to check. She was right it didn't hurt at all but there was definitely still a scar. I looked at it to see three long purple scars on my very pale skin. Sighing I grabbed my shirt pulling it over my head.

"I'm sorry about your aunt she can be very persistent at times" She says gently as she laid a soft hand on my cheek with a smile.

"Its fine, she's probably right anyways" I assure her, not really believing it myself..

"Well still she shouldn't have done that." she began with a frown. "Anyways; your room is upstairs, first door to the right; you will be sharing it with your sister. Why don't you go get settled in" She informs me.

"Okay, thank you again for my shoulder"

"It was no problem sweetie. If you need anything my room is straight down this hallway and your aunts is right next to your room" I nod my head and watch her leave the bathroom. .

When she is gone, I take a deep breath looking at the mirror; I had dark circles under my light blue eyes. It was evident that I haven't been sleeping well since the attack.

I pulled my long, light blond curly hair into a knot on top my head and went upstairs to unpack my things.

* * *

I woke up the next day around 8 to get ready to go get my schedule for this next year. I was so tired from the day before that I didn't even have the nightmare I was so use to having.

Last night I stayed up late thinking about what my aunt had said about school being a good distraction for me and I think she is right. I needed a distraction from my life right now. I sit up and stretch my arms over my head yawning. I get out of bed to see my sister at the desk we share in the room, instead of being asleep in the bed next to mine. I give her a weird look, why would she be up before me.

Hearing me get up, Katrina turned toward me flicking her dark brown shoulder length hair as she did. Her violet eyes stared at me as she raises her eyebrows in a question.

"If you're going ask something just ask it, I can't read your mind" I tell her earning an eye roll.

"Are you sure you want to go to school with humans? Don't you think it's a waste of your time?" She asked me staring intently waiting for my answer

"No I'm not, but I would be wasting mom's time if I had her home school me. And besides I doubt Aunt Lavinia would take no for an answer" I say pulling a dark blue shirt over my head.

"Yeah, but she can't actually force you to go, and you know grandma would teach you. There's really no need for you to go." She responds as I pull grey jeans out of the dresser next to my bed.

"And what could they teach me Katrina, I don't have a gift and I know everything there is to our history. I should be doing something else with my time. Something I am capable of doing" I reminded her with a hint of sadness in my voice. She pursed her lips turning back to whatever she was doing.

"You know I don't think going to that human school is very productive"

"Yeah well, it's probably better than sitting here doing nothing but watch you train; even though I know you just love the attention" I counter back. She turned around to give me a glare and she shook her head.

"You know what; I was just looking out for you. I thought you would be safer here but whatever" she said angrily with a frown on her face and tears forming in her eyes. She turned around writing in a notebook.

I know she was only worried about me with all that had happened but she didn't need to treat me inferior; as if I not having a gift made me less capable than her. She has always been like this.

I pulled on the jeans I just got out and tied my curly hair into a ponytail. After pulling on black ankle boots and putting concealer under my eyes. I leaned to look at what my sister was doing.

"What are you doing" I ask her but she didn't answer me. After a min or so she wiped her eyes and she looked at me with a glare.

"Someone was attacked earlier this week and Aunt Lavinia's coven is trying to find out who did it. I thought that I should try and help, so if you will excuse me I must continue" and with that she turned around and continued what she was doing. Knowing that was all I was going to get from her I went down stairs in search for my aunt.

* * *

I find her in the kitchen with my mother, both looking as if they had just been arguing. I back away, probably best that I don't get in the middle, hopefully they won't see me. But as fate would have it my aunt sees me and give me a happy look.

"Good you're up, lets head out" she exclaims with a thankful look look on her face, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the front door.

"Wait, we were not done talking!" My mom yelled at us as we rushed outside to my aunt's car. "Lavinia!"

"Sorry Patricia, we have to get her class schedule before she starts school" My aunt says as she climbs into the car. Mom glared at my aunt and turned towards me her lips pursed.

"Be careful okay. Don't do anything you don't want to do." she tells me still glaring at my aunt.

'Okay mom" I promised her half heartedly trying not to laugh at the situation. Mom seeing this turned her to me giving me a strict look.

"Lunette I'm serious if you decide you don't want to attend this school you don't have too" she assures me, though I'm pretty sure my aunt wouldn't take a no for answer, I nod my head anyways.

"Love you, Lunette"

"Love you too", I say as I get into the car with my aunt.

My aunt pulled out of the driveway with a smirk on her lips; I laughed at her antics, shaking my head at her.

"What" she ask innocently

"You know what" I tell her rolling my eyes. "Besides ,what were you guys arguing about anyways."I ask her with one of my eyebrows raised.

"Oh nothing, she just doesn't agree with me about you going to school" Aunt Lavinia informed me shaking it off.

"Really?" I asked surprised "She was all for it in Salem" I tell her

"Seriously" She questions and I nod my head looking out the window as we switched from houses to trees.

"Yeah in fact it was her idea. She thought I should find something else to do with my life. You know get a degree or at least get my high school diploma" I inform her. My aunt shakes her head rolling her eyes.

"And she gets mad at me for signing you up" she mutters losing the humor in her voice.

We sit there, as we went into a comfortable silence. I look out the window at the trees as we passed them. Maybe I should go for a hike sometime; the woods looked really nice. But then again I never really had the best experience in the woods. Although it would probably be a good idea to learn how to navigate through them. I hear my aunt clear her voice, interrupting my thoughts; I turned towards her with my eyebrows raised waiting for her to say something.

"So your mother also said I shouldn't ask you this because 'it would be too soon'", she starts, imitating my mom's voice at the end and I giggle at that. "But I need to know the detail of what happened a month ago" she finishes her voice growing more serious. My heart dropped along with my smile when she asked this; clearing my throat I look at her trying to find the words.

"I know its hard Lunette but you need to tell me, you were the only one there so you are the only one who knows the details" she says.

"I'm not really sure where to start." I tell her she nods understanding.

"Let me help you okay? Your mom says you were attacked by a pack of werewolves, is that true?" She asks me; looking over to me for my answer. I shake my head no, not trusting my voice to speak.

"No it wasn't a pack of werewolves" She asks confused. I put my hand on my head fighting the image of that guy with the cane.

"No, it was a pack of alphas" my hands shaking as I say this.

"A what" she asks in surprise swerving the car in shock "Did you just say a pack of alphas" I nod my head yes and keeping my eyes glued in front of me.

"Are you sure it was alphas" she asks me and I can understand why. It's a bit crazy; I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it for myself."

"Alphas have red eyes right" I ask her

"Yeah they do." She answers me waiting to see what I will say next.

"Then it was a pack of alphas, they all had red eyes" I tell her as I see her eyes get wide from disbelief, not in what I was saying but in what was happening.

"Oh my gods" she breathed, "Lunette to need tell me more" she requests gently grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze.

So I told her everything from the beginning of the attack to the end; her stopping me every so often to ask me something. As I finished I could feel my heart thumping as if I was still in the woods getting attacked. I looked down at my shaking hands not wanting to look at my aunt. I could feel her intense stare as I stuck my hands under my thighs to hide them. I finally looked up at her to see a frown on her face as she was staring ahead thinking about something. She whipped her head towards making me jump a bit.

"Do you know who killed your father" She asked me with anger shining through her amber eyes. I look at her kind of shock that she asked this and shook my head no.

"Are you sure" She asked me again as her hands tighten around the steering wheel.

"No I didn't see who did it" I answer her as she pulled into the school parking lot that was full with cars. She she let out a shaky breath trying to calm down as she parked the car and turned it off. Once calm she turned to me the anger completely hidden.

"This is the last question about the subject and I promise I won't bring it up" she reassures me pausing to see if I was okay with that. I nod my head waiting for her to continue.

"Do you know any of their names?" I think for a minute trying to recall if I did. I don't think I know any of there names it wasn't like they introduced themselves right before they are about to kill you. I was about to answer no but then I recalled the incident after the she-wolf tried to kill me giving me this scar.

"Yeah, the guy who knocked me out called the girl Kali" she nods her head and opens the car door.

I get out of the car too when I felt a pressure form in my chest. It reminded me of the feeling I got right before the attack but just not as strong. It was just a little pressure in my chest but it was still hard to ignore. I put my hand over my chest trying not to panic as I look around to make sure a werewolf pack wasn't about to attack us, afraid that I only get these feeling when that was about to happen, but I didn't see anything.

"What's wrong" Aunt Lavinia asks me with worried expression.

"Uh, nothing just nervous I guess" I answer her and she gave me a smile.

"You're going to be fine" she says putting her arm around my shoulder giving it a light squeeze. I shake my head; maybe it was just me being nervous or me being paranoid. Though it was hard to ignore the feeling; I knew it was probably was nothing.

We get to the guidance counselor's after navigating through the long hallways in the school. My aunt knocks on the door and we wait until a lady, who looked to be in her early 30s or late 20s, opened the door. She smiles at us and invites us inside.

"Please take a seat" she gestures to two chairs in front of a desk with a computer on it. We sit and I looked at the counselor to get a good look at her. She seemed familiar even though I know I have never met her before. I shake of the feeling and give her a smile.

"You must be the other new student, Lunette. I am Ms. Morrell." She introduced herself as she shakes my hand. "We were expecting you earlier this week but I'm glad you have finally made it" she adds handing be a piece of paper with my classes on it.

"This is your schedule; if there are any classes that you want to change just let me know"

"No these look fine to me" I tell her though I have never heard of some of these classes ever in my life. "How did you decide what to put me in" I ask her biting my lip.

" Oh I picked them out for you I thought you would like these classes" my aunt interjects before the counselor can answer my question, winking her eye at me as she turned to the counselor.

"So what day should she start" she asks

"Well it's already too late for her to start today so bring her in on Monday. Of course she will be a week behind but I'm sure she can make it up" she says giving me a soft smile. "If you want you guys can go find your locker and classes. The school isn't that big so they won't be hard to find", she says as she walks us out of her office "I would go with you but I have an appointment with someone else."

"That's fine I think we will be capable of finding them on our own" my aunt assures her and I nod my head in agreement, not really wanting to trouble Ms. Morrell.

"Lunette if you need help anytime during this year, just come to me; you can trust me okay" she says giving me a knowing look. I look at her with my eyebrows raised as my aunt ushers me down the wall.

"What was that about" I ask Aunt Lavinia as we tried to find my locker.

"Oh well I can't really tell you; just know that your counselor is special" she tells me. Knowing that's all I will probably get out of her, I let it drop for now. We find my locker and start heading to find my first class, which was English.

"Are you sure I can do these classes" I ask my aunt "I mean I've never really had anything like this when mom taught me" I voice my concerns.

"You will be fine, you're smarter than you know" she assures me as we reach my first class. "Okay on with the next" she announces "what's your next class"

"It's biology" I tell her than looked back at my schedule. After English and biology I had world history and then lunch. After lunch I had a free period then economics and my last class of the day was chemistry.

"Aunt Liv, why did you pick these classes" I ask her as we found biology and we're now looking for world history.

"Oh, well I just thought you would like these classes. They looked interesting" she tells me with a straight face

"It's oddly specific" I tell her trying to get her to tell me what she is hiding. She laughed at me.

"Why are you so suspicious" she ask me with a smile. I shake my head, the classes she picked for me were just so random.

"I don't know. You're so persistent about me coming here, there has to be a reason"

"I told you I'm doing this for your own good" she assures me with a serious look. We found my last class when a bell went off in my ear. I looked around wondering what was going on.

"The bell signifies when to switch classes" my aunt informs me when she saw the confusion in my face. I nod my head, "Okay let's go home"

We start down the hall that we came in from. Some people were rushing to their classes afraid that they were going to be late, while others lounged by their lockers talking. I looked around the hallway full of people when my eyes fell upon a boy with long dark brown hair that flopped in his face.

I stared wide eyed at him, unable to look away as the pressure in my chest became stronger. The boy he was talking to, who had buzzed hair, glanced my way seeing me staring intently at his friend. He raised his eyebrows at me looking from his long haired friend to me. He slapped his friend in the shoulder and then pointed towards me saying something to the boy with long hair, who turned around giving me a weird look before slowly waving, unsure if he knew me or not. My breathing became heavier as the feeling became even more stronger as our eyes met.

"Hey are you alright" My aunt asks me concern in her voice as she waved a hand in front of my face. "You stopped walking, are you okay" She asks again.

"Uh yeah; there are just a lot of people here" I lie trying to calm my breath.

"Oh" She says with uncertainty "Why were you staring at the boy, did you think he was cute" she asked with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"No, I just thought his hair was way too long" I answer, my aunt laughing at this.

"You're definitely my niece" she says with a smirk as she starts heading to the door. As I follow my aunt, I felt both of the boy's eyes on me as I heard one of them ask, probably the buzzed cut guy, "do you know her" and the other boy answered "no"; they probably thought I was weird for staring at them for so long.

I shake my head getting into my aunts car. I rubbed my chest trying to get the feeling to go away.

"Hey I'm going to drop you off, I have a meeting to go to right away" She informs me as we get out of the parking lot.

"What meeting" I ask her curiously.

"My coven is meeting tonight to discuss what is happening to the other covens" she informs me with a grim expression, I nod my head; we didn't talk for the rest of the time. I felt the pressure slowly go away the farther we got away from the school.

We get to the house and she lets me out. I start walking away when I hear my aunt call out to me. I turn around to see her leaning over the passenger side with the window open.

"Hey don't go out tonight, its a full moon and its not safe" She tells me seriously.

"I didn't know there were werewolves here" I say with surprise feeling my heart start beating faster in reflex.

She nods her head, " Yes there is a few, and we think there's a newborn so stay inside okay" she asks me and I nod my head. With that she drives away; leaving me thinking about that boy with long hair from that high school.

* * *

**Alright so I am going to try to post a new chapter every week but I have a lot of homework to catch up on so I may be a little late but I will try to have something posted next week. Please review your thoughts, questions, or critiques!  
**


End file.
